runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:Augmented degrade
local p = {} local exchange = require( 'Module:Exchange') --for coins per charge local coins = require( 'Module:Coins') --for printing above local tooltips = require('Module:Tooltip') local draintable = require('Module:Charge drain').oneslot local slots = { '2h' = 1.5, mh = 1, '1h' = 1, armour = 1, a = 1, body = 1, legs = 1, shield = 0.5, oh = 0.5, t = 0.25, tool = 0.25, } function p.get_base(tier, slot) if tier < 67 then tier = 67 end return math.floor(((tier-60)/8 * slotsslot * 100 + .05)) / 100 end function p.get_tooltip(tier, slot) local name = string.format('charge_drain_%s_%s', slot, tier) local span = tooltips._span({ name }) local divstr = '' local function get_slot_str() local slot_str = { '2h' = 'a tier %s two-handed weapon', 'mh' = 'a tier %s main-handed weapon', 'body' = 'tier %s body armour', 'legs' = 'tier %s leg armour', 'shield' = 'a tier %s shield', 'oh' = 'a tier %s off-handed weapon', 'tool' = 'a tier %s skilling tool', } return string.format(slot_strslot, tier) end div = tooltips._div({ name = name, hasarrow = true, limitwidth = true, content = string.format('Your current drain rate for %s is given by the following table. It depends on your current reduction researched, the item level, and Efficient/Enhanced Efficient perk presence.\n%s\nFor more information, see Charge pack#Charge drain.', get_slot_str(), tostring(draintable(tier,slot))) }) return span, div end function p.main(frame) local args = frame:getParent().args local level = tonumber(args.level or 1) local slot = string.lower(args.slot or '') local slot_multiplier = slotsslot or 1 page_title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().fullText local drain, hours if args.drain then drain = args.drain else if level < 70 then drain = 0.87 else drain = (level-60)/8.0 end drain = math.floor((drain * slot_multiplier * 100 + .05)) / 100 end local ret if args.d2d then --this item degrades to dust --open with standard d2d text ret = string.format("The %s uses charges stored within the item (not in the universal charge pack). It degrades exactly as the non-augmented version does: it has 100,000 charges of combat. These charges can be replenished by combining it with a non-dyed, augmented variant of the same item. This will combine the charges of both items but any excess charge will be lost, furthermore only one version may have perks on it. When combining two items the greater item experience of the two items is retained.\n\n", page_title) local level_10_limit = "The item can be trained and siphoned as normal while it has charges. Once it runs out of charges, it will retain its equipment bonuses until it reaches equipment level 10, where it will become unusable and has to be recharged or be disassembled. " if args.d2d:lower() 'dyed' then ret = ret..level_10_limit..string.format(" This will return an un-augmented, broken %s. It can then be repaired and re-augmented as normal. A dye can be used on an augmented, undyed version to produce this item.\n\n", page_title:gsub('Aaugmented', '')) elseif args.ancientspec and string.sub(args.ancientspec:lower(),1,string.len('y')) 'y' then ret = ret..level_10_limit.." Additionally, using the weapon's special attack will drain 100 charges, or 0.1% of maximum charge. The special attack cannot be used if there are 0 charges remaining.\n\n" --in the above concat we add on special attack cost text elseif args.refac and string.sub(args.refac:lower(),1,string.len('y')) 'y' then ret = ret..level_10_limit..string.format(" This will return an unrefined %s. It can then be refined and re-augmented as normal.\n\n", page_title:gsub('Aaugmented Rrefined', '')) --in the above comcat, we present heart of gielinor refined armour degradation else ret = ret..level_10_limit end ret = ret.."Unlike normal augmented items, this item is made at an Inventor's workbench from a new, fully charged item, an augmentor, and 36 divine charges. It cannot be made from a partially used component. Augmentation dissolvers cannot be used on this item." else --this is a typical augmented item local span, div = p.get_tooltip(level, slot) local coindrain = coins._amount(exchange._price("Divine charge") / 3000 * drain) ret = string.format("The %s uses charges stored in the universal charge pack. When the charge pack runs out of charges, the item loses stats and gizmo effects, and can also no longer gain any equipment experience. Function will resume when the pack is recharged with divine charges.",page_title) end return ret end return p